This invention relates to a strap connection and particularly to a covering strap connection for furniture.
In a known strap of this type, the upper part of a connecting device is shaped as a slide clasp having locking parts which project laterally in a downward direction. The lower part of the connecting device consists of a transverse pin which is connected to the strap end in the area of the lateral edge and which has projecting ends extending across the width of the strap end which are lockable in the locking recesses in the clasp handles by snap locking.
This type of strap, generally having such a connecting device at each strap end, can be attached to the opposite member of the frame of a piece of furniture without the member having to have borings, slits, or similar recess means. Since straps serving as covering straps for furniture have to be affixed between the members of the frame and the piece of furniture with a certain longitudinal strap tension in order to prevent light sagging of the straps and to produce a certain elastic effect of the strap cover, the affixing of the second strap end following the affixing of the first strap end causes certain difficulties, since the connection between the upper and the lower part of the connecting device is complicated by the desired longitudinal strap tension. This is especially true in the case of lrge longitudinal strap tension when the affixing of the second strap end to the member requires a tool or an auxiliary device, thereby increasing the time consumed as well as the costs of the strap mounting. Furthermore, the strap piece is exposed to relatively high stress in those areas where the parts of the mounting device affect the strap piece so that the strap piece has to have considerable additional strength of its own in order to tolerate such strain, the strain being higher in certain areas. Finally, there is a certain element of uncertainty as to achieving an even and consistently even longitudinal strap tension, since the strap loop surrounding the members tightens more or less under strain, resulting in a possible stretching of the free part of the strap piece between the members of the frame of the piece of furniture.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to produce a strap which can be easily affixed to the members of the frame of a piece of furniture, even under considerable longitudinal strap tension, and which essentially maintains its longitudinal strap tension when in an affixed position and when the piece of furniture is being used, and which can additionally be manufactured at a low price.
The design of the lower part of the connecting device for the strap in the invention is in the form of a filling piece for the loop wedge of the strap loop spanning around the member of the frame of the piece of furniture and which not only provides the strap piece in the loop with a precisely defined course, but which also forms a lever with which the part of the strap end, which is placed around the member, can be pushed by hand in the connection area while producing the desired longitudinal strap tension, and which can be easily maintained in this position until the upper part of the connecting device has been brought together with the lower part into the locking action. Thus, there is no need for a clamping tool or a corresponding auxiliary device, and the mounting time can be reduced as well, which influences the costs for the strap itself as well as the costs for the furniture covering. The strap itself can be produced at a very low cost while the design of the connecting device lowers the strain on the strap piece in the connection area and at the same time precludes pieces, that project over the width of the strap piece.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.